mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Potterfan1997
Potterfan1997's Archives *Archive 1 ~ 29th September, 2010 - 30th April, 2011 ---- Moo goes the cactus! Hi I'm Torrie! I saw that u do request could do this one? Eyes: DJ.Candy Hair & Color: Violet & Brown Mouth:Smile Face Paint: None Accesrions:None Outfit: ------> Moods *scared *Cute Wave *Attenion *Tap Thanks! Peachie Girl 03:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) 6jhr6tyumjn5trynhb }} Eyes: Renee's Skin: Pale Peachie Girl 13:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) TorriePeachie Girl 15:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi could you change my eyes to the blackb& the outfit to the other blue outit's of Pinky's,hair color to black & add these moods too. *Angrey *Confused *Confetti *Cry Peachie Girl 01:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Renewal & essences }} Essences MySims TV Viva Fun...Fin...Ful....Pan... whatever! Trolling! Trolling on the river! We were born and raised in a summer haze. In London, it is good country bread? ? And The World Keeps Spinning Round and Round......I'm Dizzy Did you ever ask me to copy my OCs role to make Zeke Toymender? Just wondering --'Wii man ' 17:17, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Zebras have stripes Thanks Sumething or otherz about stuff. Avril Lavigne likes to smile once in a while From the other day... EEP! Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late response, I've been all over the place with distractions at every corner. ok, so my three favorite sims that i've made up... hmmm... Well one would have to be Sin, another would have to be Party Kid aaaaaannnnnd the last one would have to be... hmmm... can't decided between Ash and Fritz... but for looking more like a Sim reasons, I'm gong to have to go with Fritz. So umm... what exsactly is this for? NinjaZane, Common Person 19:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Picture Ah... Oho, awesome! It looks great btw!NinjaZane, Common Person 21:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, a totally new character! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Let Joy Fill The Air... ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'Joy that is created by me!']] 13:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) }} Googleybear jr. is at your service! =P Lolstory Ohai, is your sister's story online? If so can I have a link to it? Lol I'm bored. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 23:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Umm...Excuse me. But I notice that you edited the game I made, and if you don't mind me asking, could you please tell me what you did, please? I'm not mad, I just want to know.....I'm sorry.....--SierraSia 12:21, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Ok. Thank you.--SierraSia 16:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Man Down! Man Down! Awesome! All your pointless infomation are belong to......not this wiki. I don't like tea. Anyway, the real reason I'm here is cuz I want to ask you something. You know if you were to look in Recent Wiki Activity and both you and Googleybear's names are in yellow? And some other users' names are in blue, green, etc.? May I ask how did you do that? Don't worry, I won't copy you. I just wanna know..... }} Hey Potter, It's me sims from that blog post about the box art, could you do it, its a bit elaborate though, its gonna be called MySIms, Your City! more info laterMysims 09:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey potter just wondering if i give you pics of sims can you remake their stances and stuff, for the game. The photos are here Mysims 17:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Scratch That, i just need those sims (Them on right) looking sad and Violet-sad, Roxie-Shocked, MAria-Sad, Gino Angry, Zombie Carl-anything except Happy, T.o.b.o.r- Sad, angry or malufuctioning, Alexa-Sad/crying and Chef Watanabe/Justice-Sad or hungry and Luke/Taylor(Swimsuit)-Angry or the stuck thing they do when they cant get out of somewhere, backgrounds transparent taMysims 18:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) None can stand against my resolve. }} Hello, first off, your not being mean or bossy. (I'm used to that already) 2nd, I do not know how to do that thing where you have to put it on their page (tried that with Yvette). And 3rd, do you have to do EVERY character, or just a few or none? I was giving Faer Belle catgories but I spelled it wrong, only 2 went right but they didn't show and there are like, alot of them spelled wrong because my keyboards breaking! Please fix them! Icecam1 Also,cn I user our DS form ClaraBelle? Sorry about the mistakes,it's beacuse of mah keyboard beaking and respond saying yes or no. Icecream18 Help Reply I'm willing to do that I just don't know what you mean. ConnaBuilder (talk) 21:03, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean I add the categroy "Character Tab" on all of my sims like Alexa Lexington (MySims Action)? ConnaBuilder (talk) 21:09, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Potter! I fogot to ask this with my other message but can you do a request for me? It should be simple. I was wondering if you could make me Alexa but with a sad mood. Also I would like her skin to be brown insteed of tan if thats okay ConnaBuilder (talk) 21:17, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 21:10, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanx. If I ask again before the weekend its just because I'm in the southern hemistphere so my days are diffrent and I'm also on holidays Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 08:57, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanx ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 08:37, October 6, 2012 (UTC) The... MANE?!?! I'm going to do it soon ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 05:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) That would be helpful. Could you do it? ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 20:13, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanx! I'll put it on my pages soon. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 02:36, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Um, Potter do you know how Googley got Roland's mustashe w/ beard to make Roland? - Maria1234567890 (talk) 18:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) On the Roland image without the crown. - Maria1234567890 (talk) 11:59, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Your request... ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 21:42, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Happy to help! ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 09:45, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Potter, I noticed that in MySims Galaxy, you are missing some pics of DS characters. So I was wondering if you would like me to make a DS version of Yuki and Morcubus. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 10:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Here are some DS pics. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 21:13, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Potter, would you like me to add the DS pics to where they needed to be added when I make them? Its no trouble if I have to. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 21:05, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Potter, I have a request Eyes: Buddy's Hair: Travis'/Chaz's Hair Colour: Renee's hair colour (I think you can get it whith Travis'/Chaz's hairstyle) Outfit: Luis's Thanx ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 05:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay! I've made some more pics. The next ones will take longer to make, since they will be harder. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 08:12, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Kay ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 22:23, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanx ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 21:07, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Ho-Hey idk why, but I think it looks super cool.}} It does look like you spent a lot of time on it though. Mine only took about 2 hours, and the DS one even less because I already had the base. Do you have Photoshop? I can't remember if I gave a you a link to it or not. }} }} }} }} Just doing it to get a base for the page. You can delete them if you want idc really. Spaced Out Guy 17:29, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Just doing it as a base for the page and I thought the MySims Fanon games were worked on by everyone? You can delete them if you want idc really Spaced Out Guy 17:30, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I miss this place~ Oh hi Potter, I just gonna say I'm gonna restart every work I do. I'm gonna do new projects, called "MySims Profession" in last generation platform: WiiU, PS4, Xbox One, and 3DS since this game has good graphic. --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 20:18, August 27, 2013 (UTC) By the way, I believe someone vandalism Jazzy, and you delete this article. Can you revive and reverse history before vandalism? --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 15:04, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Potter, can you delete every page about MySims Life Stories execpt the ones I made on 9/29/2013 cause I want to start over the game. - Shimmer is awesome Do you think so? 13:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Potter, can you make this image transparent? - Shimmer is awesome Do you think so? 23:03, October 15, 2013 (UTC) What the actual-- ._. Xspeed add/edit this: *X(My Sims Galaxy) *MySims Galaxy (Wii) *Lunar Lab Galaxy *Bird Can you tell him he need to permission you this? --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 06:02, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! 0 Shimmer is awesome Do you think so? 00:57, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey, I was wondering if you could make a better version of this? Maybe in the "Win" mood. Thanks. Qubit2222 (talk) 16:00, November 24, 2013 (UTC) P.S. The "Laughing", "Happy", or "Default" would also work. Yeah, something along those lines. Qubit2222 (talk) 22:08, November 25, 2013 (UTC) My request is now on the Sim requests forum. About your requests... I like them!!!! Qubit2222 (talk) 16:09, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi, will you please fulfill the rest of my requests by the New Year? Qubit2222 (talk) 14:09, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Characters for MS: Adventures in Paradise Dear Potterfan- please can you do the character art for the article- Portal:MySims: Adventures in Paradise. I am not being lazy but my 'experimental versions' did not work out properly. If you do agree please reply and I'll send you the list of characters and if you don't agree do you happen to know anyone who could help me? Thanks alot- TheTasmanianDevil (talk) 16:57, January 19, 2014 (UTC) The second option, if that's okay! - TheTasmanianDevil (talk) Hi Potter, sorry to bother you again but can you tell me how to create templates for characters. Also, do you do boxart? From Ben If you could do the adjustment of the colours as well that would be perfect. Now, background: dark blue, font: white or black (depending on picture), font style: freestyle script (has to be about font size 20- it looks quite small on 11, 12, and 14 so don't bother with those. Box outline: white. I have also predone some of the sims: Nicoletta Nightshade, Antoni Radd, Anita Radd, Maple ETC. I have also redone some of the sims from MySims (Series) DS: Lily and Hank. I also have recreated Violet now she looks like this. TheTasmanianDevil (talk) 18:14, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Templates Hi Potter, it's Ben. 1. Sorry, I'll leave my messages at the bottom 2. Both of the templates So do you want a list or something? If so I have written all the characters down so don't hesitate to ask! TheTasmanianDevil (talk) 17:45, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I want the background colour to be blue, the outline colour to be black, and I want the following to be listed. Name Location Gender Race Clan Members Clan Level Class I want the font to be Comic Sans MS or Arial, and I want the colour to be black. I don't really know what you mean by the last three you said. By the way the template's for MySims PallyQuest Online characters. -Ben You can use any picture unless stated otherwise, those that names are stated below are to be with my personal change to it, if thats fine with you. TheTasmanianDevil (talk) 17:20, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Violet Esma Elizabeth (DS to Wii) Bean VicVector Thanks Potter. By the way what do I type in to get that template for the characters? -Ben I'm trying to do change Tobor's character on PQO to the MySims PallyQuest Online template but it just keeps coming up blank. So I changed it back to the normal template until I can figure it out. Or, if you know how to fix, can you tell me how to do it please? -Ben AKA Ibloosh AKA Lord of Darkness Thanks, that's what I did but for some reason it didn't work. But after you did it on Tobor, I could do it Lord Galahad. P.S. Can you do one of my Sim Requests on the request page please? Or if you can't do it message someone who can?-Ben, the Lord of Darkness Another Template Hi Potter, Ibloosh here. I was wandering if you could do another game character template for me please? It's for MySims Agents 2: The Story of Morcubus. I want the background colour to be black and the outline colour to be white. Here are the things I want to be listed. Name Gender Job Friends Enemies Family Recruitable? If you don't want to, can you just tell me how to do it. Thanks, Ben. Thanks Potter.-Ben Nevermind and Users Oh, ok it's working again! Yay! And alsoI feel like it's just you, Ibloosh and Qubit who are on the wiki at the moment... what do you think? Salut! J'aime TheTasmanianDevil! (talk) 09:50, February 1, 2014 (UTC) hey I was December 24 Didn't mean to cause any drama on msw... Qubit2222 (talk) 21:47, February 6, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I was wondering, could you finish my other Sim requests? Hey Potterfan it's me. Um say I wanted to use Fred and Brownie Auth for my game would you let me? Thanks! Salut! J'aime TheTasmanianDevil! (talk) 16:49, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Thanks! Hey thanks Potter. You have been really helpful to me recently- thanks! Well see you around! The Amazing Cyrus Do you think ACL will be able to do it? -Ben Portals for Characters! Yay! Hey, Potter got another favour for you. Please can you try to do a character portal for MS CityLife. I know it's a big task but I am really not good at Portals. Thanks! Colour, Text, Excetra Colour- Lime Text- Black Border- Black Also... how do you make Word Bubbles? Potter, I was looking at the layout of Portal MySims Galaxy and I kinda messed it up a bit... i don't know what happened. Sorry... Friend or Foe? (Or something in between) Yo' mama so dope }} THE ASSUMPTION!!! Templates Dear Potterfan, please can you do a character template for MySims CityLife, if you agree the details are below. If you disagree then please leave me a message. Top Bar to Bottom Bar -Name -Age -Residence -Borough -Interest -YC Recruitable? (Put in a link to 'Your Company' please) (If not please just put recruitable?) Thanks! If you got a problem with geeks you got a problem with science- Tasmo (talk) 21:13, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Josh, i'm doing the same thing ben did- how good friends are we? and also orange & black. If you got a problem with geeks you got a problem with science- Tasmo (talk) 21:17, March 5, 2014 (UTC) AWESOME Hey, Potter whenever I edit this article it always comes up wrong? What shall I do? --If you got a problem with geeks you got a problem with science- Tasmo (talk) 15:43, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Potter. Can I have my birthday on the community birthday thing on the Main Page, my birthdays the 5th of June. Also on this program called Ant and Dex Saturday Night Takeaway, they were in Norwich. I swear that's in Suffolk. Bird Is The Word Hey. Cmv here. Do you think it's wrong for me to design a fanon but without any pictures? Sincerely Yours. Cmv2003 (talk) 15:25, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Wow. Your so smooth. Cmv2003 (talk) 00:46, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Lucky! I break up on the 10th of April... and then I help my dad at the Santuary... 1 in Australia, 1 1 and 1/2 in Tasmania... Dear PotterFan1997, first of all I'm sorry about the whole deleting Tab Articles thing, And second of all despite my nerve, is it okay if you Can separate Andrew (MySims Fighting) from Andrewplease & Thank u Bye Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away~ Catch up Just grab somebody, there's no leaving this party~ Thanks :) Hey, thanks for that, I mean i've been under a lot off pressure about my sexuality, and that really helps. I decided i'd put that on here cus i've already done it on instagram, facebook and youtube... i wasn't gonna do a blog because i didn't want to be kicked out of msf... but i think i will now and test the reactions of other users. Thanks so much. ;)If you got a problem with geeks you got a problem with science- Tasmo (talk) 21:39, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm doing good. It's nice to see that the wikia is reviving again after all this time. As for me, I've been really busy because of work, starting a new youtube channel, working on a script for a game I hope to produce someday, and a comic book that I've been trying to get off the ground for about 3 years. But, it's all okay, I'm here to stay and hopefully nothing gets in the way again. Afro samarai (talk) 01:36, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Sad to say, that Afros and Swords in no longer going to be a comic series but rather short stories. This is another comic called SOB Squad, which I haven't released anything just yet because I'm still trying to figure out how to introduce the lore of their world to the readers without having it come on too strong or leaving them confused with the lack of details. Afro samarai (talk) 11:39, April 10, 2014 (UTC) The last remake of the Afros and Swords series can be found here: http://afrosamarai.deviantart.com/art/Afros-and-Swords-Saga-1-Ch-1-P-1-294294641 And the latest remake of SOB squad can be found here: http://sobsquad.thecomicseries.com/archive Note that the SOB squad there is nothing like the SOB squad I have planned for the future. Afro samarai (talk) 21:30, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty then, have fun on your trip. Afro samarai (talk) 08:08, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Afro samarai (talk) 03:57, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Lately I been losing sleep~ }} . It's just really hard to get in the exam mindset though...}} Potter, can you help me with my word bubble? Find the requests on my talk page. Please and Thank You.Cmv2003 (talk) 23:48, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Yes Potter. That's what I mean. Oh and the Cmv Phone Sim, that's just my sim Google made me talking on the phone.Cmv2003 (talk) 11:26, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Dumb Shoes Great! Thanks!Cmv2003 (talk) 22:04, April 29, 2014 (UTC) }} Pottah, I uploaded my photo but now I don't know where it is. It is Timmy1.png. Please and Thank You..Cmv2003 (talk) 20:06, May 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm counting every second til' I seize my soul }} Pottah, if I upload a photo and use it in an article, do the admins have to look at it in order to not delete it?SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 01:40, June 12, 2014 (UTC)